


Mad.

by orphan_account



Series: movies/tv shows — ideas. [1]
Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, issa vibe tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rusty doesn't eat when he's mad.--unedited.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan
Series: movies/tv shows — ideas. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Mad.

**Author's Note:**

> me, not making a sports fic? could it be? yes my child who knew I also liked fictional characters. n e ways, did I watch this movie series only for Brad pitt being a sexi theif, yes. but am I now on board of the rusty/Danny train, also yes.
> 
> also this is based before the start the 11 mission, so around when Danny picks up Rusty at the start but you can picture it whenever you want I guess

**Mad. **

The only way to know that Rusty was mad at you, truly utterly mad at you was when he won't eat on front of you. Rusty will take any opportunity to eat something, it doesn't even have to be food that he likes, he picks pieces of other people's plates, never shares, the whole shabang.

So you know he's mad at you when he won't eat with you.

Daniel Ocean was currently dealing with a very, very mad Rusty on his hands and to be quite honest, he didn't know what to do or how to fix it. 

"Eat something, baby." Daniel tried, shoving the pushed out plate closer to Rusty. "I'm begging you."

"Not hungry." Rusty snapped back. His hands were crossed on his chest, and he was leaning back in his chair. He wasn't dressed in his usually disgusting colours that didn't match, instead it was a white t-shirt and jeans, with a slightly oversized jumper. Something that always got Danny in the mood, but he thought now wasn't a good time to mention it, especially with how Rusty was shooting him a death glare. 

"But you're always hungry, Rus."

"_Oh_," Rusty said, now extremely irritated. Danny still has no idea what has got Rusty so mad at him. "So you think I'm fat."

"I never said that, sweetheart. You're putting words in my mouth." Daniel shot back. Really, it was getting _ridiculous_.

They never fought, and when they did, it was for show, never real fighting. But now it was, and it was something that Danny didn't know how to fix. Rusty was looking at him with a look that screamed_ 'if we weren't in a public place right now, I would be yelling at you in the car'_. Danny really did sometimes hate how well they knew each other.

"I'm not putting words in your mouth, Daniel." Full name. Danny was absolutely _fucked_. Rusty pushed himself forward and rested his arms on the table. "I'm reading between the lines. I thought you liked that about me."

"I do, just not when its with me." Danny said before he could stop himself. Rusty's right eyebrow raised before it settled back down.

"When it's not with you." Rusty repeated.

"Listen, just tell me what's wrong, I'll sort it out, we can eat, you can go back to bitching to me about things I don't care about but act like I do." Danny prompted. "We can go back to being us."

"You left me."

There it is. The real problem that Rusty hasn't even hinted at. Danny looks up from his overly-syruped pancakes to the blonde across from him.

"I left you."

"Yes. For four years, you were gone."

"I was. But I'm back now, baby."

"You are." Rusty took Danny's milkshake, a vanilla one, and took a sip. He shook his head, indicating he thought it was too cold but he took another sip, Danny let out a chuckle. "But it still feels like you aren't. Like you're still gone."

"Then let's do something." Daniel suggests.

Another raised eyebrow, a small smirk across the blonde's lips.

"Like what?"

"Canoeing, I've always wanted to try." Danny jokes.

"Sure, let's canoe."

They never do go canoeing but, Rusty's eating again so Danny considers it a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> this will get no reads but I like it so here, take the only fluff I'll ever write and go


End file.
